


Краска для волос

by Avinoel_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Killing for Self-Defence, Murder, Sexual Assault, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships, antidepressants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams
Summary: Мэдди что-то подсказывало изнутри, что возвращаться в родной город, пусть и на время, было плохой идеей: слишком много различных призраков её прошлого в нём живет. Но она надеялась, что обстоятельства сложатся удачно, и она всё-таки не встретит ни одного из них.Однако сегодня удача явно не на стороне Мэдди, ведь ей пришлось столкнуться с одним из самых страшных своих кошмаров...
Relationships: упоминается Джош/Мэдди





	Краска для волос

**Author's Note:**

> Зимняя тьма на улице навевает на меня какое-то жуткое настроение, так что я решила попробовать себя в триллере. Получилось или нет - решать вам, дорогие читатели.  
> Поэтому вы мне очень поможете, как писательнице, если вы оставите отзыв на моё произведение.) Я открыта к критике (желательно, правда, чтобы она была конструктивной) и не боюсь летящих в меня тапок, так что смело пишите, что думаете по поводу прочитанного!)

«Это как отмывать ванну от краски для волос», - настойчиво повторил шёпот в голове.

Мэдди на мгновение замерла. Она почему-то снова остро ощутила запах хлорки, хотя уже должна была привыкнуть к нему. В груди сердце начало неприятно сжиматься.

В квартире не должно быть так холодно. Да, было начало зимы, и на улице уже вовсю шёл первый снег, но отопление в доме ведь не отключали.

Ногти на пальцах были абсолютно синими. Горло сжало спазмом. Дышать было трудно, словно Мэдди делала вдох через плотную вату, напитанную патокой.

Всё вспоминалось какими-то обрывками: тёмная улица с единственным работающим фонарём, небольшой круглосуточный магазинчик, морозный воздух, пальцы, крепко сжимающие запястье, и боль. Склизкая, густая, оседающая на всех внутренностях липким слоем, смешанная с осколками паники и страха.

Мэдди не знала, что он может быть таким жестоким. Чёрт побери, ей никогда бы такое и в голову не пришло! Тем более он вел себя как обычно в начале вечера…

_Она случайно пересеклась с ним взглядом в магазине. Кажется, у неё в руках были яйца или что-то в этом роде. Нужно было купить продуктов на эту неделю, которую она проведет в родном городе._

_Его глаза. Тёмные, как ночное небо, с яркими искорками вместо звёзд. Мэдди влюбилась в них ещё при знакомстве, и даже сейчас, десять лет спустя, сердце болезненно ударило в грудную клетку при виде них._

_Он самодовольно скользнул взглядом по ней, словно знал, что Мэдди всё равно вернётся. Это было логично: она всегда была готова прибежать к нему в любой момент, хоть и не всегда могла претворить это в жизнь._

_На его пальце не было привычного кольца – вместо него теперь была просто голая кожа оливкового цвета. Почему-то эта деталь очень сильно беспокоила Мэдди._

_\- Не сложилось с карьерой? – поинтересовался он вместо приветствия._

_\- Приехала на похороны, - лаконично ответила Мэдди, отведя взгляд и сделав вид, что выбирает что-то из продуктов на полках._

_\- Чьи?_

_Мэдди тяжело сглотнула. Она не знала почему, но делиться подробностями с ним не хотелось._

_\- Это неважно, - замяла тему она, - Да и я не хочу об этом._

_Между ними повисла тяжёлая тишина. Мэдди казалось, что он – мираж, просто один из призраков прошлого, которых она иногда видит во снах или во время приступов тревоги. Но он стоял, изучающе разглядывал её и не был похож на эфемерное воспоминание._

_\- Я знаю, что мы давно не общались, но может посидим за бутылочкой-другой вина? – неожиданно нарушил молчание он, - Я скучал по тебе._

_\- Джош, - предостерегающе начала Мэдди, - Мне надоело играть в эту игру._

_\- Больше никаких игр, - мягко заверил её он, - Я помню, как тебя расстраивала та маленькая интрижка, которая была между нами._

_\- Для меня это не было интрижкой, - твёрдо возразила Мэдди, аккуратно скрестив руки на груди, - Как и для Элизабет._

_\- Знаю, знаю, прости, - торопливо извинился Джош, - Я просто хочу побыть с тобой, солнышко. Как друг._

_Что-то в Мэдди было против этого. Что-то в ней шептало, что это неправильно и ничем хорошим не кончится._

_\- Ладно, Джош._

Руки по-прежнему тряслись. Мэдди бы закурила, но такой привычки у неё не было. Она снова взглянула на него.

Тёмные глаза безжизненно смотрели в потолок. Тонкие бледные губы так и остались слегка приоткрыты. На носу в два ряда остались тёмно-красные от запёкшейся крови следы зубов. Мелкие морщины в уголках глаз теперь смотрелись как незамысловатая паутина. Вдруг стала особенно заметной седина.

Его холодное тело больше не выглядело привлекательным. Пухлый живот смотрелся просто обрюзгшим и по какой-то причине склизким, полноватая грудь – обвисшей и дряблой, маленькие мягкие руки – неестественно детскими и инфантильными.

Мэдди больше не понимала, почему она так хотела переспать с ним когда-то.

Хотя в таком ярком белом свете, какой был у него в ванной, никто не выглядел хорошо. Даже довольно привлекательная внешность Мэдди под этими лампами стала какой-то устрашающе могильной: светлая кожа с персиковым отливом превратилась в трупно-бледную, приятный пепельно-серый цвет глаз – в мутно-белый, похожий на грязный лёд, оттенок, изящные небольшие губы – в тонкую прорезь, напоминающую расползающуюся рану.

Мэдди отвела взгляд от зеркала. Ей не хотелось, чтобы этот день въелся в её мозг, застывая мерзкой коркой где-то в подсознании.

_Между ними не было расстояния. Его никогда не было, конечно, но сейчас, когда они сидели в слабо освещённой гостиной, соприкасаясь своими коленями и держа руки на плечах друг друга, отсутствие какой-либо дистанции ощущалось особенно сильно._

_Джош выглядел невыносимо притягательным. Его глаза, затуманенные поволокой от возбуждения и алкоголя, медленно вздымающаяся от размеренного дыхания грудь и тёплые, словно обволакивающие своим прикосновением ладони – Мэдди очень хотелось поддаться ему снова._

_Но за этим ничего не последует. Он опять использует её, увлечёт красивой сказкой про страстную влюблённость южного парня, а затем оставит в одинокой темноте зимнего утра, забрав всё подаренное ночью тепло. Он не умеет любить, не умеет быть надёжным, и ни с кем другим Мэдди так и не смогла почувствовать себя настолько желанной._

_Поэтому она возвращалась. Поэтому каждый раз, отдаляясь от него, она всё равно стремилась обратно. Он отравлял её, болезненно привязывая к себе, калечил, делая полностью зависимой._

_Мэдди это больше не устраивало. Она достаточно наплакалась по нему._

_\- Это неправильно, Джош, - тихо, но решительно заявила Мэдди, - Я не хочу снова это начинать._

_\- Брось, милая, - снисходительно начал он, аккуратно поглаживая её скулу своим большим пальцем, - Ты же знаешь, я не хочу сделать тебе больно._

_\- А ты знаешь, что в итоге будет только хуже, - с горечью парировала она, - Я не хочу опять убиваться по тебе, в то время как тебе будет наплевать на меня._

_\- Мне никогда не было плевать, - чуть более напористо продолжил уговаривать её Джош, - Ты всегда была для меня особенной, и я не хотел ранить тебя тогда. Просто так сложились обстоятельства._

_Мэдди убрала свои руки с его шеи, тяжело вздохнув._

_\- С чего ты взял, что в этот раз они сложатся по-другому? – спросила она, отведя взгляд в сторону, - У нас разные жизни, Джош, - Мэдди подняла глаза на него, - Был момент, когда они пересеклись, и мы с тобой сошлись, но он уже давно прошёл. Да и мне не особо хочется повторять свои же ошибки, - объяснила она, обнимая себя руками._

_\- Значит, я был всего лишь ошибкой для тебя? – недобро поинтересовался Джош, - Просто неприятной мелочью, которая не заслужила повторения?_

_\- Я такого не говорила, - твёрдо возразила Мэдди, - Прекрати истерить._

_\- Я считал, что между нами было что-то особенное, - настойчиво гнул свою линию он, - Я ни с кем не чувствовал себя так хорошо, как с тобой. Чёрт, да я впервые понял, что значит быть любимым кем-то! – в его голосе появились нотки отчаяния._

_\- Ты не обращал на меня внимание, пока не захотел трахнуть меня, - раздражённо напомнила Мэдди, - Ты играл со мной, потому что я была наивным подростком и не могла разглядеть все твои манипуляции. Ты использовал меня, потому что я была единственной, кто смотрел тебе в рот._

_Джош замолчал. Было видно, как внутри него начинает подниматься негодование. Он не любил выслушивать правду, когда она не льстила ему. Мэдди ждала истерики и скандала, ждала, что он наорёт на неё и выставит её за дверь._

_\- Какая же ты дура, Мэдди, - жёстко отчеканил Джош, - Если бы не я, ты бы никогда не поняла, что парни могут тебя хотеть. У тебя было столько тараканов в башке, что ты даже в предложении руки и сердца наверняка нашла бы подвох._

_\- Я не поведусь на этот дешёвый трюк, - решительно парировала Мэдди, - Довериться тебе не было моим лучшим решением, насколько бы ты ни был хорош в постели._

_\- Параноидальная размазня, - негромко процедил он, - Признай, сколько бы времени ни прошло, ты всё равно останешься моей. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза – идти тебе некуда, Мэдс._

_Тут Мэдди резко почувствовала, как он больно схватил её за волосы и впечатал свои губы в её. Страх моментально разлился кислотой по всему телу, а лёгкие сжало спазмом. Мэдди машинально попыталась выдрать его руку из своих волос, но тут Джош неожиданно прокусил её губу, и она коротко вскрикнула. Во рту разлился неприятный металлический привкус._

_\- Пусти меня, Джош! – отчаянно потребовала Мэдди, колотя его по рукам, - Мне же больно!_

_\- А знаешь, как больно слышать, что ты был всего лишь ошибкой для кого-то особенного, - ядовито прошептал он ей на ухо, крепко ухватив одно запястье, - Это лишь треть от этого._

_По щекам Мэдди потекли слёзы. Мысли беспорядочно роились в голове, однако тело не слушалось их. Она была в ловушке._

_Яркая вспышка боли в запястье, заведённом за спину._

_\- Ложись, - коротко скомандовал Джош, - Будь умницей._

_\- Не надо! - взмолилась Мэдди, захлёбываясь рыданиями, - Ты делаешь мне больно, Джош!_

_Он резко толкнул её, от чего Мэдди упала на спину, и прижал её руки к дивану за её головой._

_Сопли противно затекли не в то горло. Мэдди закашлялась, чувствуя, как всё её тело начала бить мелкая дрожь._

_\- Перестань притворяться, - брезгливо попросил Джош, нависая над ней, - Мы оба знаем, что ты хочешь этого._

_\- Нет! – прокричала Мэдди, снова заходясь в истошном плаче, - Не делай этого!_

_Свободной рукой Джош начал расстёгивать пряжку её ремня. Та жалобно брякала, но пока не поддавалась. Мэдди беззвучно плакала, чувствуя, как глаза начинает саднить от слёз._

_\- Чёрт! – раздосадованно воскликнул Джош, - Ладно, разберусь с ней позже. Сейчас пока хватит и прелюдии._

_И он снова начал наклоняться к её губам, прикрыв глаза. Мэдди ненавидела его сейчас. Поэтому, когда его лицо оказалось достаточно близко, она вгрызлась в его нос, чувствуя, как её зубы с трудом, но всё же прорывают плоть._

_\- Дрянь! – взвизгнул Джош, хватаясь за нос двумя руками._

_Мэдди, движимая вспыхнувшим в теле адреналином, схватила с кофейного столика увесистый приз, наверняка полученный Джошем на каких-нибудь недавних соревнованиях._

_Удар. Глухой хруст кости. Вскрик._

_Тело Джоша безвольной куклой упало на неё. Он был точно и бесповоротно мёртв._

Мэдди захлопнула дверь машины и бросила сумку на соседнее сиденье.

В зимней тишине её сердце билось слишком громко. Казалось, что Мэдди могла даже в глазницах ощутить его беспрестанное биение.

Они не найдут её. Не должны. Она не оставила никаких следов в его квартире, о камерах наблюдения в их захолустном городишке никто и понятия не имел, пересечься с кем-то знакомым, кроме Джоша, Мэдди не успела, а парнишку, стоявшего на кассе вряд ли будут расспрашивать об убийстве, произошедшем в двух кварталах от его работы. К тому же, у Джоша всегда было много любовниц: наверняка следователи спихнут всё на одну из них. Желать другому человеку сесть в тюрьму было неправильно, но Мэдди сейчас было плевать на моральные нормы.

Она мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в руль. Даже когда она только осознала, что Джош умер, ей не было так страшно, как сейчас. Дышать по-прежнему было тяжело, и очень хотелось закричать.

Но Мэдди сделала над собой усилие и потянулась к сумке. Там должны были быть антидепрессанты, она не могла не взять их с собой.

Рука быстро нащупала привычную коробку. В кармане двери точно была вода, она всегда была там.

Мэдди быстро закинула в рот тройную дозу и запила таблетки одним большим глотком. Через пару секунд начало подташнивать. Мэдди положила голову на руль и начала глубоко дышать. Побочные действия у этих средств никогда не были приятными.

Но вот тошнота отступила. Непрекращающееся вращение шестерёнок в голове наконец замедлилось. Эмоций больше не было.

В голове наступило долгожданное молчание.

Мэдди завела машину и нажала на педаль газа. Больше следов от краски для волос на ванной не осталось.


End file.
